the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midas Touch
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-05-06 *'Submitted by': Shinji Uchiha *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Mentsuyu Uzumaki *'Recapper': Mentsuyu Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Hayate *Kiyo Yuki *Levi Yuki *Shinji Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Drive out Midas, an user of Magnet Release and Gold Dust. Story: A man who the locals have been calling "Midas" has taken over a small village north-west of Takigakure. Rumors say that he can create gold, and has bought out most of the land owners in the area. Him and his thugs have been threatening the land owners he hasn't bought out. The remaining land owners have requested a small team of ninja to help protect them and drive out Midas and his men. Mission Recap The four ninja walked together towards a small village north-west of Takigakure, all of them wondering why they were doing a C-rank if they were all Chunin. Levi and Kiyo discussed their recent exam, while Shinji butts in their conversation one time or another with a lame pun, Hayate just walking without speaking. They arrived at Midas' mansion after a few minutes, meeting two mercenaries guarding the door to said building. Levi insulted them before anything, but the mercenaries belittled them, continuing to do so until Shinji revealed theyw ere all chunin, just before the two mercenaries ran and revealed their boss' location, the second floor of the mansion. They decided to go through the windows, killing a few mercenaries that were drinking and playing cars there. Midas opened the door to his fancy room though, having heard the noise, and sent his gold dust towards the three ninja: Hayate had gone to the roof, where he met an unnamed ninja, Midas' second-in-command, and they had a kenjutsu-off, which ended with the second-in-command exploding his clone. Hayate managed to escape safely. Meanwhile, the other three ninja were fighting Midas. Meanwhile this kenjutsu-off happened, Kiyo had blocked the gold dust with his ice prisons, making Midas send the gold dust out of his own window, making it go around the building in order to enter through the window the three ninjas had broke in through. Another ice prison was made in order to block the gold dust again, and they were now trapped between the aforementioned ice blocks. Hayate accidentally fell in the room Midas was in, and after faking a sword swing, managed to wrap his chain around him. Midas hadn't given up yet though, and with small hand movements directed all his gold dust towards the ice prison and bashed it, effectively breaking it; a giant sand column now approached Shinji, Kiyo and Levi, who had made an ice mirror behind Midas. Shinji blew bubbles that covered him and Kiyo, but Levi was already in an ice mirror behind Midas. The sand column was heading towards aforementioned ice mirror, but Levi managed to freeze the gold dust because of the water Shinji had sent towards the dust earlier. Hayate had just wrapped a chain around Midas and escaped with him out the window, kidnapping him and running away. After Shinji burned the building with a Hiken, a man in a suit gave the rewards to the ninja, Hayate coming back to get his. They all then went to their respective villages, glad for another successful mission. Category:Mission